1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume and to address disadvantages such as a large weight and volume of a cathode ray tube have been developed. There are various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
The organic light emitting display among the flat panel displays is a device for displaying an image using organic light emitting diodes for emitting light when electrons and holes are re-combined, and has a rapid response and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines, and power lines arranged in a matrix form. Each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode, at least two transistors including a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.
The organic light emitting display device has low power consumption, but the amount of current flowing to the organic light emitting diodes varies due to differences in threshold voltages of the driving transistors that are respectively included in the pixels so that an image is not displayed with uniform brightness. That is, characteristics of the driving transistors vary due to the manufacturing process of the driving transistors included in the pixels. Actually, it is practically impossible to manufacture all transistors of the organic light emitting display device to have the same characteristics in the current manufacturing process, and therefore the differences in threshold voltages of the driving transistors occur.